Sibling Love
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: AU. Malice, Amy and Mal have always looked out for each other. But when someone the siblings had hoped they would never see again shows up, can Malice and Amy keep their sister safe? Are Malice and Amy right to be worried? Will they tell Ben the truth? And how will he react if he does find out? Rated T for swearing and mentions of abuse.
1. We've Got A Problem

**So in this AU story the names of the Kingdoms are the same, but there are no royals, heroes, villains or magic in this story. Everyone grew up and went to school in Auradon together. Hope you all like this x**

* * *

Malice was sat in the family room of the home he shared with his wife, Bree. He had plans to meet up with his sisters boyfriends, Ben and Henry, and his friends Jay and Carlos later on while Bree was with his sisters, Mal and Amy, and their friends Evie, Jane, Lonnie and Audrey. He hadn't expected to see anyone until he met up with the guys later on so was therefore surprised and worried when someone began persistantly knocking on his front door.

As the knocking increased in speed he got up from his seat and opened the door, shocked beyond belief to fins his pink haired sister Amy stood there. It was clear to him she was out of breath and worried. Something that didn't settle right with him. "Amy, what's wrong?" He asked pulling her inside.

It took a few minutes for Amy to catch her breath but once she did she turned to face her brother. "We've got a problem." She stated.

"What's happened? Has Henry hurt you? I swear I'll kill him." The blonde/purple haired man asked.

After looking Amy over quickly for any obvious injuries he turned and was about to leave when he felt his sister grab him arm, stopping him in his tracks. "M, calm down." She stated, her tone of voice causing Malice to turn and look at his pink haired sister. "I'm not hurt and Henry would never hurt me. You know that. It's not me that we have to be worried about, it's Mal." The pinkette explained to her protective brother.

"Why do we need to worry about Mal?" Malice asked.

"Promise me you won't get mad or angry?" Amy asked her brother, who simply raised an eyebrow at her question. The pinkette couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "Of course you will. I forget who I'm talking to sometimes." She stated. "I was just at the shops getting some snacks for our girls night and I saw that asshat Mal was married to." The pinkette told Malice.

A growl came from Malice at this information. "What the hell is Josh doing here!?" He exclaimed. "Mal is finally happy and trusting Ben. Why has he turned up now?" He ranted to himself.

Sighing Amy locked her eyes onto her brothers. She immediately saw her concern and worry reflected in his eyes. Both of them remembering what had happened that caused Mal to come home and divorce Josh in the first place. "I don't know. But I could tell he was planning something. I just don't know what he's planning."

"Where is Mal now?" He asked, anger could be heard clear as day in his voice.

The pink haired woman knew if Malice bumped into Josh it wouldn't be pretty, but she couldn't care. He would deserve everything he got if her brother got hold of him. Hell if she ever got hold of him he would regret what he had done to their sister. "She should be at home with Ben and I think Bree's there as well." The pinkette informed him.

With that information Malice was out the door and heading to his car, Amy not too far behind him. Both of them needed to make sure Mal was safe for their own piece of mind. They knew they would have to tell Mal that Josh was around somewhere but they both knew she wouldn't take the news very well. She had been paranoid of him coming back for her when she had divorced him, both of them were sure this would send her back to that place. They just hoped that between the two of them, Ben, Bree and all their friends they could make Mal feel safe and secure.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mal had popped to the shops. She had been feeling strange all day, sick, dizzy, the works. The purplette walked out of the store with the pregnancy test in her hand. Unlike most who buy them she didn't care who saw it. She was a 28 year old woman in a happy, stable relationship and didn't feel any shame in buying a test. But as she slipped the box into her handbag so she could unlock her car she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, like she was being watched.

Brushing off the feeling she took her bag off her shoulder and began fishing around for her car keys. Before she could grab them however she felt someone grip her arm tightly and spin her around, causing her to drop her bag and the contents (including the pregnancy test) to spill out everywhere. Mal felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at the face of her ex husband.

Josh looked down at the test before looking at Mal's face. "Oh don't worry about that. I'll make sure that won't be a problem." He stated as he tightened his hold on Mal's arm, the thought terrifying Mal. "Now get in my car. You're coming home with me where you belong."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The OC named Bree belongs to me, as does Josh. The OC named Amy belongs to PinkSakura271 and the OC named Malice belongs to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Going To Find Mal

**I couldn't think of another name for Maleficent so her name will stay the same x**

* * *

Malice and Amy rushed into the house Ben and Mal shared and were met with half of their family. "Hey guys." Ben greeted them as he walked into the kitchen. Since he was walking into the kitchen he completely missed their worried looks but Bree and Henry noticed their looks immediately.

"What's wrong? You both look really worried." Bree said as she slowly got up from her seat on the chair. At that moment Ben came in from the kitchen followed by the triplets mother, Maleficent. Malice and Amy looked between their partners, Ben and their mother before looking at each other. Neither were sure how their mother would take this, they remembered how much she wanted to hit Josh the first time.

But before they could speak Maleficent noticed the look on her children's faces. "Malice, Amy, what's going on?" She asked the pair. "Is Mal okay?" She questioned, noticing her purple haired daughter wasn't with them.

"Isn't Mal here?" Malice asked, immediately becoming worried about his sister. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath. Seeing his mother raise her eyebrow at him and Amy, Malice sighed. He knew this wouldn't go over very well but he also knew that they deserved to know, but how much Ben knew he didn't know. "Amy just came to mine and Bree's house. She saw Josh when she was getting snacks for girls night."

Maleficent's face immediately hardened at this news, as did Henry's, while Bree and Ben were confused. "He goes near my daughter again, he'll have me to deal with." The blonde mother practically growled out. She hated Josh with a passion and wouldn't hesitate to punch him should the opportunity arise.

Ben watched the family with confusion lacing his features. He didn't know why they were reacting like this but he was concerned that they thought Mal could be in danger. "Mal went to the shops. She said she needed to pick something up." The brunette stated causing Malice and Amy to share a concerned look. "What's going on? Who is Josh?" He questioned, looking between Henry, Amy, Malice and Maleficent.

"It's probably better if Mal explains that to you." Amy said, smiling sadly at Ben. She felt bad that Ben and Bree didn't know what was going on. The twins hadn't met any of the group five years ago when Bree had started dating Malice, but by then Mal was already back with them and divorcing Josh. The pinkette then turned to face her brother. "We should go and see if we can find Mal." She said before turning to the others. "Henry, go get Evie, Jay and Carlos. Tell them what's going on please. We may need their help." Amy told her husband.

Henry immediately nodded to his wife. He could see all the emotions running across her face and knew better then to disagree with her right now. They had been together since they were sixteen which was twelve years ago, and they had been married for eight years, so he had enough experience with Amy being like this to know to simply agree. "Of course." He stated. "I'll go right now." The man told his wife before he walked over and pressed a kiss to her lips. He then turned and left, knowing if Josh was back then nobody, including him, would be happy about this.

Amy and Malice watched Henry leave the house and get into his car before they looked at each other. "We should go find Mal." Malice stated and Amy nodded before the two turned and left the house. Once the pair were once again seated in Malice's car, Malice gripped the wheel tightly. "I swear if he's hurt her I'll kill him."

"I'll help." Amy stated, her own anger at the situation coming through. With a nod Malice put the car into gear and sped away from the house to find his purple haired sister. Both him and Amy hoped they found Mal before Josh did.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Leave Our Sister Alone

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Mal stated, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. She had spent years getting over what Josh had done to her, she was finally trusting Ben fully. The purplette couldn't believe that her ex husband was here now causing problems. But as she looked into his eyes she could see how mad he was and the thought terrified her. But one thought scared her more then anything, what if she couldn't get away from him.

A hollow, emotionless chuckle came from Josh as he took in the scared look on her face. "Really? I don't see anyone here to protect you and we both know you can't overpower me. So how exactly do you plan on getting away?" He asked as he tightened his hold on Mal's arm. The black haired man smirked as he saw his ex wife flinch from the pain he was inflicting and he saw some tears gather in his eyes. He knew she would have a bruise, he had done this after enough to know how tight he needed to hold her to mark her skin.

Mal didn't know how long they stood there looking at each other but after a while Josh began pulling her away from her car and towards where she assumed his car was parked. The purple haired woman tried to free her arm and get away but she couldn't, his grip was far too tight. But before he could pull her too far away she heard a very familiar car approaching.

Seconds later she heard the car stop and she couldn't help but sigh in relief as she heard a very familiar and welcome voice. "Let my sister go!" Malice shouted as him and Amy ran over to their sister. The purple/blonde man made sure he was stood slightly in front of his pink haired sister so he could protect her if necessary. "Leave our sister alone Josh, or I swear to God you will regret it." He practically growled. Even though Malice was speaking to his sisters ex his eyes never left his sister, hating the fear he could see in her eyes.

Keeping his eyes on Malice Josh pulled Mal close to him. "Mark my words, I'll see you again and you will be coming home with me." He whispered to the purplette before pushing her towards her siblings, causing her to stumble as she went dizzy at the same time.

Malice quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Mal, supporting her weight when he noticed she was unsteady on her feet. The blonde/purple haired triplet never took his eyes off of Josh as he walked his sister back a few steps before moving her behind him, so she was stood with Amy. "Get Mal into the car, Cherry Blossom. I'll be right there." He stated.

Immediately Amy walked with Mal to the purplette's car and they picked up the contents of her bag which were still all over the floor. The pinkette raised an eye brow at her sister at the sight of the pregnancy test but Mal shook her head, silently telling her sister now wasn't the time. After that the pair got into Malice's car to wait for their brother. "This is your first and last warning Josh. Stay the hell away from my sister or you will have me to deal with." Malice told the black haired man.

Josh simply smirked before looking at Malice's car. His eyes immediately finding Mal who slid down a little in her seat. Smirking Mal's ex walked away grinning. Mal would be his once more, he was sure of that, but first he had to get her family out of the way. Once Malice could no longer see Josh he head back to the car and drove his sisters home. There were only two things on Mal's mind; what would happen when Josh found her again and what was she going to tell Ben?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. I know the chapter is a little short but they will get longer. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Explaining Things To Ben

**TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter mentions domestic violence. Not in much detail but it is in there.**

* * *

As the triplets climbed out of the car and headed into the house they were immediately met with the sight of their worried mother. "Mal!" She exclaimed as she was her three children enter the family room. "Thank god. Did that ass hat lay his hands on you?" Maleficent asked her middle child as she pulled Mal into a tight embrace. The purplette tried not to flinch as her felt her mother press against the part of her arm where Josh had made a bruise.

"Mom, I'm fine." Mal responded as she looked over her mom's shoulder and saw Ben looking at her with a worried look. She also noticed that Evie, Jay and Carlos had joined Bree and Henry at the house. As she managed to shuffle out of her mom's embrace the purple haired woman walked over to her boyfriend, knowing she had to tell him the truth. "Can we talk upstairs, Ben?" The purplette asked causing Ben to nod immediately. The pair headed upstairs and Mal could hear Malice, Amy and their friends talking about Josh and what had happened.

The couple walked into their bedroom and Mal instantly sat on the bed, Ben following her example after he closed the bedroom door sat on the bed next to his girlfriend. "So is this about Josh?" Ben asked his purple haired beauty.

To say Mal was shocked would be an understatement. She hadn't been expecting him to ask that question, at least not without her mentioning him first. "Where did you hear his name?" The purplette asked. She knew she had never mentioned him before so she had to wonder if maybe Malice, Amy or one of the others had already told Ben about him.

"Your mom and Malice were talking about him before they left to find you." He responded.

Mal couldn't help but let out a sigh as she realized they hadn't meant to say anything in front of Ben and they hadn't told him anything without her permission. "Josh is my ex husband." She stated shocking Ben. He turned to face her with wide eyes as this information sunk in. But before he could speak Mal carried on talking. The purplette knew if she let Ben interrupt her then she would stop talking and he deserved to know what was going on. "I was in the process of divorcing him when Malice started dating Bree which is why you've never heard of him before." She told him.

Sensing this was a difficult topic for Mal to talk about, Ben turned to fully face her and gently grasped her hand in his own. "He was sweet when we first met, but after we got married things turned bad, fast. He started hitting me and controlling me as soon as we got home after our honeymoon." She stated feeling herself tear up as memories flooded her mind. "It continued like that for a few years until he actually beat me that badly I ended up in hospital. I rang Malice and Amy to come and get me so I could come home. I couldn't stay with him any longer. I was actually fearing for my life at this point." She said, pain and sadness lacing every word she spoke.

"I haven't seen or heard from him since our divorce, until today." The purplette said. "I went to the store to pick something up and as I walked out I got the strange feeling I was being watched, but I brushed off the feeling as me being paranoid. But as a reached my car I felt someone grab my arm. So I turned around and he was stood there smiling at me as he tightened his hold on my arm. He said I had to go with his because it's where I belonged. Thankfully Malice and Amy showed up before he could drag me too far away." She explained, shivering at what had happened outside the store and what could have happened if Malice and Amy hadn't shown up when they did.

Seeing Mal shiver in fear Ben pulled his purple haired beauty towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. But he immediately noticed her flinch causing him to loosen his hold and lean backwards so he could look at her. "Mal, did he hurt you today? Had he bruised or marked you anywhere?" The brunette questioned as he became concerned for his girlfriend. He watched as Mal nodded and took off her jacket revealing a bright red, angry looking hand print, that was already starting to bruise. He pulled the purplette into another hug, being careful to avoid her arm this time. "I won't let him hurt you again, Mal. I promise." He said to her.

After a few minutes Ben kissed the top of Mal's head. "You ready to head back downstairs? I'm sure they're all worried about you."

Mal nodded to him and hand in hand they walked down the stairs of their home and into the family room. "What the hell are you talking about!?" The couple heard Amy exclaim. Ben and Mal immediately turned towards the angry looking pink haired woman, the same as everyone else in the room was doing. "No. My children are not to leave with him." Amy stated, clearly angry with whoever she was on the phone with. "No. Listen to me carefully. They do not have an Uncle Josh. He is not to go anywhere near my children, do you understand?" The pinkette snapped and horror dawned on Mal as she realized what was happening. "I'm on my way. Until I get there Violet and Arthur do not leave your sight." She snapped before hanging up the phone.

"Lets go get our kids." Henry stated. He had heard every word of the conversation since he had been stood next to his wife.

Malice stepped towards them with an angry look. "I'll come with you." He stated, both Amy and Henry nodded to him in agreement.

As the trio turned to leave Mal's voice stopped them. "I'll come with you as well." She said, causing all three of them to turn towards her.

"Mal, no." Amy stated, walking towards her sister and gently taking hold of her hands. "We don't want you anywhere near him. Stay here. We won't be long." The pinkette stated before turning and leaving the house with Henry and Malice. Mal couldn't help but feel awful. She turned into Ben's chest and began crying. If Josh had hurt her niece and nephew she would never forgive herself. This would never have happened if she had simply gone with him earlier.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Violet and Arthur's School

The drive to Violet and Arthur's school was tense to say the least. Malice drove with Amy in the passenger seat and Henry in the back. The pink haired woman was currently playing with a lighter. Fire had always calmed her since she was little, she had no idea why. Which is why she keeps a lighter in her pocket or bag even though she doesn't smoke.

Seeing his wife playing with her lighter Henry reached forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, an action she shrugged off quickly. "Please don't touch me. I'm far too mad right now." She stated.

A few minutes later Malice pulled his car to a stop outside the school. Amy immediately unclipped her seatbelt and slipped the lighter back into her pocket. As the three adults climbed out of the car the pinkette's eyes immediately landed on her twins standing with the man she assumed had rung her and told her about Josh trying to take her children. "I got this." She stated. "I'm feline gentlemen." She said seeing their unsure looks. She had purposely used a cat pun to ensure they would know she was fine to do this and she wasn't going to go too mad.

Walking towards her children she couldn't help but smile at them. The large smiles there were sending to her, Malice and Henry were almost infectious. "Hello." She stated, her voice sounding far too calm and her smile far too sweet. "You rung me about a stranger named Josh trying to take my children out of school? Is he still in the area?" She questioned.

"I do not believe so ma'am." The man responded.

"Mommy, I told him we don't have an Uncle Josh." Arthur said, smiling up at his mom. The three adults couldn't help but smile back. All of them happy that the twins didn't understand the danger they could have been in. "I said we have an Uncle Malice and Uncle Ben but no Uncle Josh so we couldn't go with him." The young boy stated.

With a sweet smile Amy looked down at her children. "Go with Daddy and Uncle Malice please. Mommy needs to have a word with your teacher, then we can go see Aunt Mal and Aunt Bree." She explained. Violet immediately moved to her dad and took his hand, Arthur hugged him mom before taking his Uncle Malice's hand. The pinkette watched as her brother and husband took her six year old children to the car before she turned back to the teacher. Finally she let some of her anger show on her face. "I would like to speak to you in the reception please." She stated.

Nodding the teacher led the pink haired mother into the reception. Once they were inside Amy turned to face the young teacher, clearly angry. "So had my son not said anything would you have allowed my children to go with this man?" She asked, unable to keep her anger from her voice.

Clearing his throat the teacher turned to fully face Amy, unable to fully meet her angry gaze. "He knew all of their details, Mrs Faery. We had thought that he was the children's uncle."

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had her son not noticed the name of this person and said he didn't have an Uncle by that name, Josh could have her children right now and she would be none the wiser. "Get me my children's student forms." She said, attempting to control her anger so she didn't hit the man in front of her. "Now." She snapped when she was that he wasn't moving. The teacher practically ran behind the reception desk and after a few minutes of searching pulled out two files, turning and placing them on the desk.

Without another look at the teacher Amy opened both files, searching the pages until she found the ones she wanted. She then slammed the papers down on the desk. "Does it say anywhere on these forms that a man named Josh is authorised to take my children out of school?" She questioned. Her anger was starting to get the better of her as she thought about the danger her children could have been in because these teachers couldn't do their jobs properly. Seeing the man shake his head she leaned forward, her face not far from his. "No one other them the seven names on this list can take my children out of school. Do you understand that?" She asked. Once more the male teacher nodded to the pink haired woman. "My kids won't be in school for the rest of the week as I'm not comfortable with them being here right now. Please see to it that it goes on their records, properly." She stated.

Sure that her message had sunk in Amy turned and walked out of the school, putting on a fake smile as she climbed back into the car. The car was filled with the sound of Violet and Arthur's laughter as their father pulled funny faces at them. A sound that made Amy smile, regardless of how mad she was about the whole situation. But the pink haired mother knew one thing for sure; if Josh went near any of her family again he wouldn't live to attempt it a third time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	6. Confronting Josh

After Amy, Henry and the twins had gotten back to the house the pink haired woman had explained what had happened. Leading a a very angry Maleficent storming out of the house. Currently she was walking around Auradon trying to calm down, that was until she saw a very familiar and unwanted face slip into a nearby alley. Without a seconds hesitation Maleficent followed him and growled softly. Spinning him around and pinning him against the wall, her arm pressed firmly into his throat as she glared furiously. "How dare you!? How bloody dare you!?" She shouted furiously. "First you go after my daughter and now my grandkids! You are just asking to die aren't you!?" She snapped as she pressed her arm more firmly into his throat.

Josh rolled his eyes as he was pinned by Maleficent. It was a little difficult to breath but he wasn't going to let that show. "Oh look, it's my dear mother in law." He sneered as he smirked at her. "Tell me... How is my dear little wife Mal?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

His attitude only infuriated Maleficent more and without hesitation she slammed his head into the wall, although it wasn't as powerful as she would have hoped. "Keep my goddamn daughters name out of your disgusting mouth!" She shouted furiously. Glaring at him and practically growling as her eyes locked onto him. "She is not your damn wife any longer and you are going to stay the hel away from her! If I find out you have so much as looked at her wrong then you will pay for it! Do you understand me!?"

To Maleficent's surprise Josh laughed in her face. Before the woman had time to react Josh has pushed her away from him and grabbed her by her hair, kneeing her hard in her stomach to wind her before throwing her to the floor. Without any hesitation he smirked as he pinned her to the floor and pulled a dagger out of his pocket. "Oh, don't worry Maleficent. I'm not going to hurt Mal, yet." He stated as he smirked and twirled the dagger close to her throat. "First she's going to lose everyone around her and then she will come with me willingly." He said with a smirk as he pressed his knee into her stomach painfully. His smirk growing at the loud pain filled cry that came from her.

"L... Like hell you will!" Maleficent snapped through her pain. Trying not to move too much as Josh still had the dagger near her throat. "Malice and Amy won't let that happen and neither will Ben, Evie, Jay or Carlos!" She snapped as she narrowed her eyes at him. Without thinking she punched him in the face.

Josh cried out as he was punched before glaring at Maleficent, fury shining brightly in his eyes as he looked down at her. "I was going to use you to give Mal a message but I'll find another way. I guess the first family member Mal is loosing is her mother!" He shouted furiously before moving the dagger and plunging it deep into her stomach. Causing Maleficent to scream extremely loudly in pain. Her pain filled screams getting louder as Josh slowly twisted the dagger before pulling it out and cleaning it on Maleficent's dress. Dragging her behind some boxes before kicking the stab wound on her stomach. "Goodbye Maleficent." He said with a sadistic smirk on his face as he turned and casually walked out of the alleyway. Leaving Maleficent where she was, the stab wound in her stomach bleeding badly and quickly causing her to pass out.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter guys :)**


	7. A Police Visit

**The OC named Johnny belongs to PinkSakura271 :)**

After Henry had come to her store and told her Josh was back and causing trouble Evie had convinced him to go and find Jay and Carlos. She had immediately closed and locked her store before rushing to her car, as fast as her eight month baby bump would allow her to anyway. She climbed in and pulled out of her parking space, instantly driving towards Maleficent's house. What she didn't expect was for a tanker truck to come speeding out of nowhere. A blood curdling scream came from Evie as the tanker truck smashed into her car. Hitting her head on the door of the car and on the steering wheel as her windows shattered on impact and pierced her skin. Passing out almost instantly as her head bled badly.

The driver of the tanker truck climbed out of the truck and smirk sinisterly as he looked at Evie, unconscious and bleeding in her car. But instead of helping or calling anyone he simple walked to a nearby car, climbing in and driving away as he laughed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Malice sighed softly and sipped his coffee as he looked at Mal, who was fast asleep in Ben's arms. She had refused to go upstairs and rest until their mother came back and was safe at home which led to her falling asleep in Ben's arms. Looking at his sister worriedly before looking at Ben. "I hope mom comes back soon. Mal's not going to relax until she does." He stated with a sigh.

Ben nodded and was about to respond when a knock sounded at the door. Causing him to turn his head, watching Malice go and answer it as Mal groaned and woke up. "Hello Malice. Are Amy and Mal here?" Johnny asked as the door was opened. His hands resting on the belt of his police uniform as he looked at Malice. When Malice nodded and stepped aside Johnny walked into the house and sighed softly. "I need to talk to you all." He said as he looked at Ben. "Privately." He said as he looked back at Malice.

Mal groaned softly as she heard Johnny's voice. But her eyes popped open as she heard that he needed to talk to them. "Anything you need to say can be said in front of Ben... I'll just tell him later on anyway..." She said tiredly as she looked him. Having just woken up she didn't notice he was actually in his police uniform. Curling back into Ben's arms and relaxing against him slightly. "Is mom home yet?" She asked groggily as she looked around the room, noticing only Ben, Malice, Amy, Johnny and herself were in the room.

Before anyone else could speak Johnny cleared his throat, causing all eyes to turn to him. "Actually that is what I'm here about. When was the last time you saw your mother?" He asked as he pulled out a notepad and pen, looking at the triplets. At the concerned and worried looks he got he sighed softly. "Please, I know this is concerning but I have to ask you to answer these questions. I will explain properly afterwards." He said as he looked around the room.

"She left the house about four hours ago." Amy said from where she sat. The worry in her eyes growing even more from what Johnny had said and seeing how professional he was looking and acting. Instantly sharing a look with Malice, both of them knowing this wasn't going to be good news. They just hoped it wasn't what they were thinking it was.

Johnny nodded as he wrote that information in his notepad before looking back at the siblings. "And are you aware of anyone who didn't like your mother?" He asked before biting his lip worriedly.

Mal, Malice and Amy all shared worried looks before Mal sighed softly and nodded to them both. Instantly curling back into Ben and hiding her face in her shoulder as she began silently crying. "Actually yes." Malice stated. His anger already starting to slip into his voice. The only reason he didn't continue explaining was because he felt someone's hand on his arm. Looking he found Amy looking at him and nodded, deciding to let her explain of her would get angry and go looking for Josh himself.

"Mal's ex husband Josh." Amy stated as fury showed in her eyes. Sighing as Johnny gave her a confused look. "Mal didn't leave him because she fell out of love with him, well not technically anyway. He was abusive to her and he put her in the hospital. Me and Malice went and brought her home and she decided to divorce him." She explained as she looked at her friend.

"Why on earth didn't anybody tell me!? I could have had him locked away!" Johnny exclaimed angrily, but gave Mal a concerned look as he noticed she curled into Ben even more. He quickly wrote down what he had been told so far before looking back at Amy. "Carry on." He stated softly but angrily.

Amy bit her lip and tried to calm slightly before nodding to Johnny. "He reappeared recently and after trying to take Mal by force he turned up at my children's school and tried to kidnap them. After our mother found out she said she was going to talk to him and left the house." She stated, glancing at Malice before looking back at her friend. "Now will you tell us what this is about?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Johnny bit his lip as he wrote down everything in his notepad. He was not looking forward to telling Mal, Amy and Malice about their mother but he knew they deserved to know. After all Maleficent was their mother and they deserved to know what happened to her and why she wasn't coming home.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter guys! Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	8. Evie

**I'm Baaack! Sorry for being gone for so long but all my stories will be updated at least once of the course of the weekend and after that will be updated regularly! I hope you are all well :)**

* * *

Johnny sighed and opened his mouth to talk about Maleficent when his phone rang. Biting his lip he made a one minute gesture before answering the call. His face visibly paling as he listened to the woman. His face showing nothing but worry as he ended the call and looked at Mal. "Mal... I don't really know how to tell you this... It's Evie..." He said softly as he looked at the purple haired woman.

"Wh... What about Evie..." Mal asked worriedly as she sat up and looked at Johnny.

Biting his lip Johnny looked down at the floor. "There was an accident... We can't get in touch with Doug an... and you're the next contact on her medical records..." He said softly as he looked back at Mal. "You need to come to the hospital..." Johnny said gently as he looked at Mal. Unsure if he should tell her what he knew or not.

Instantly Mal got out of Ben's arms and looked at Johnny with wide eyes. "E... Evie's in the... the hospital..." She stammered softly. Mentally trying to convince herself that it was just that her best friend had gone into labour but if the police were informed then she knew it was more then that. "I want to see her... I want to go now... Oh god is she okay... Is the baby okay?" She rambled worriedly. Biting her lip as she looked at Johnny and took a step towards him. Ben looked at Mal with concern and took her hand in his own causing Mal to instantly grip his hand tightly. "What are we waiting for? Let's go! My best friend needs me!" She exclaimed.

Sighing softly Amy looked to Johnny. "Take Mal to Evie. She won't calm until you do. We will find Doug and tell him what's happened." She explained as she looked at Ben. "Stay with her okay?" She said softly and worriedly. Knowing if Evie was hurt Mal wouldn't take this very well. Reluctantly Johnny nodded and led Mal and Ben out of the house and into the car before pulling out of the driveway and heading to the hospital.

After a few minutes Johnny pulled into the carpark of the hospital. Mal was out of the car before it had even fully stopped, closely followed by Ben. The pair of them rushing into the building and to the receptionists desk. "Evie Dwarfson. What room is she in?" Mal questioned as she glared at the blonde. The look the receptionist gave her and the fact that after typing on the computer her eyes widened instantly put Mal on edge. "What... room... is... she... in..." She sneered as she leaned against the desk and narrowed her eyes.

"She... uh... May I ask what relation you are to the patient miss?" The receptionist asked softly as she read the information on the screen.

Mal growled angrily as she looked at the woman. "I'm her best friend now tell me where she is so I can see her!" She snapped.

The receptionist sighed softly as she placed a stakc of forms in front of Mal and looked at her. "I need you to sign these forms. We have to perform an emergency C section and unfortunately Ms Dwarfson is still in surgery. She was unconscious when she arrived and has yet to wake up." She explained softly. Looking at Mal with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'll take it form here." A doctor stated as she walked over to Ben and Mal. "Miss Faery I presume?" He asked and smiled sadly after seeing Mal nod her head. Silently he led Mal and Ben into a nearby waiting room and gestured for them to take a seat, causing Ben to sit down and pull Mal into his lap and hold her comfortingly. Rubbing her back softly as they watched the doctor sit opposite them. "My name is Dr Sanders, I'm in charge of Ms Dwarfson's care. As my colleague told you we had to perform an emergency c-section to ensure the baby arrived healthy. Fifteen minutes ago a healthy baby girl was delivered, she is currently in the nursery upstairs and I can take you to go and see her soon if you would like?"

Mal instantly nodded as she heard this, letting out a small sigh of relief as she heard the baby was alright. "And... What about Evie?" She asked softly as she looked at the doctor.

Nodding softly the doctor smiled gently but a little sadly. "Currently Ms Dwarfson is still unconscious. She was in her car and hit by a tanker truck. She hit her head very hard multiple times and has a severe concusion and multiple cuts and bruises. We sent her for a brain scan and there is some swelling but it is already beginning to reduce so we expect that she will make a full recovery over the next few weeks." He explained to the worried woman in front of him.

"Oh thank god..." Mal said softly as she relaxed against Ben. Knowing that Evie would be okay was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Like she could breathe again.

Biting his lip the doctor read through the second file he was holding. "Unfortunately the same can't be said for your mother..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! So I hope you all liked this chapter! As always please review and let me know what you think of everything :)**


	9. At The Hospital

**So sorry for being gone guys, life has gotten in the way lately. Hope you all enjoy this :)**

* * *

 _"Oh thank god..." Mal said softly as she relaxed against Ben. Knowing that Evie would be okay was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Like she could breathe again._

 _Biting his lip the doctor read through the second file he was holding. "Unfortunately the same can't be said for your mother..."_

* * *

Mal instantly tensed and looked at the doctor again. "W... Wait... My mom is here?" She asked in shock as she looked at the doctor in front of her. Tearing up instantly as she clung to Ben. Her worry instantly returning as she panicked about what could have happened to her mother. "P... Please tell me she's alright..." She asked softly, her voice breaking slightly. Sure her and her mother had their differences in the past but they worked through them and they had a good relationship now.

"I'm afraid not Miss Faery.." Dr Sanders said softly as he looked at the clearly upset woman in front of him. Biting his lip softly. "She was brought in with a stab wound after being found in an alleyway." He explained as he read through the notes in the file he was holding. Sighing softly as he didn't want to overwhelm her but she also deserved to know as this was her mother he was talking about.

Biting her lip harder Mal looked at the doctor with tear filled eyes. "I... Is she okay..." she stammered softly, her vision blurring as her eyes filled with tears even more. She couldn't believe this, first Evie and now her mother.

Dr Sanders sighed softly as he read the notes one last time before looking up at the young woman. "No, I'm afraid not." He repeated softly, sighing gently as he placed the notes on the chair beside him. "She was unconscious when she was brought in. She lost in unhealthy amount of blood, indicating she had been stabbed some time ago and was just not found." He explained, feeling horrible when Mal began to cry. "I'm not sure how to say this... But she's in a coma right now. We don't expect her to wake up." He said as he looked at Mal before picking up his files. "I'll give you both a minute. I'll be outside if you would like me to take you to see her." He siad before leaving.

Hearing the door close Mal broke down into heartbroken sobs as she curled into Ben. Clinging to him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. "W... Who wou... would do... do this..." She whimpered through her sobs. Beginning to shake from her emotions.

"I dont know Mal. I just don't know." Ben said softly as he held Mal close. Running his fingers through her hair as he attempted to calm her. Unsure of what he could say right now to help her. He hadn't ever had to handle anything like this before so he was at a complete loss.

Mal continued sobbing as she looked at Ben. "I... I want to... to see her..." She said softly through her sobs. Noticing Ben's unsure look she bit her lip. "I... I have to B... Ben..." She explained softly. Not waiting for him to answer she walked out of the room and looked ar Dr Sanders. "T... Take me t... to my mom..." She tried to say firmly but it came out more of a heartbroken whimper then anything.

Slowly Mal followed Dr Sanders through the halls of the hospital and into a private room. His hand moving to cover her mouth as she gasped, seeing her mother lying pale and motionless on the bed. "M... Mom..." She whispered through her sobs as she slowly walked into the room and over to her mother. Gently taking her mother's hand in her own she looked at Maleficent's pale face. "M... Mom... Please wake up... I n... need you..." She pleaded softly even though she knew it wouldn't change anything.

What Mal didn't notice was Dr Sanders telling her he would be back later. She simply stood holding her mother's hand as she sobbed. But after a while Mal did something she hasn't done since she was a child. She slowly climbed onto the bed with her unconscious mother and curled into her side. Sobbing heartbrokenly as she hugged her mother close. "Pl... Please wake u... up Mom..." She whimpered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter isn't very long but the next chapter will be a longer one I promise. I hope you all liked this :)**


End file.
